


Meet the Family

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Brief mention of war, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian takes Blaine somewhere he never knew he wanted to go





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a couple of days early

Blaine looked around in awe. Of all the places he thought Sebastian and his family would take him today, the Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial in Colleville-sur-Mer was not one of them.

“Your family comes here every year on November 11th? Why not in June on the invasion date?” Blaine asked.

“It was what _Grand-mère_ wanted and yes, anyone that is here in Europe during that time comes, and does so willingly. Once, before _Grand-mère_ died, my Uncle Phillip had the audacity of whining about coming. B, she just laid into him “Who are you to not give thanks to those that gave you life? For you see, they saved my life so I could give you yours.” Needless to say, no one ever said anything about coming again."

Sebastian chuckled "She was tough, strong but at the same time she was the sweetest woman. You would never know the horrors she saw during the war. Come on, I want to introduce you to someone.

Blaine and Sebastian walked reverently through the grave markers until Sebastian found who he was looking for.

“Blaine, I would like you to meet Pvt. John B. Anderson of Ohio. He died during the invasion of Omaha Beach. He was awarded the Purple Heart and the Bronze Star posthumously.”

“Do you know if we’re related?”

“Yes, I had Uncle Phillip check into if you had any family here. He was your great-grandfather’s cousin. And B, his B stands for Blaine.”

Blaine placed the flowers they brought next to the small flag in front of the marker, while Sebastian took a few pictures.

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to give his fiancée a smile “Bas, I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me.”

“I thought it was only fair to visit your family since you came all this way to meet mine. Happy Veteran’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> November 11 is Veteran’s Day in the United States.  
> Dedicated to my father who retired after serving 27 years in the US Army. RIP  
> John B. Anderson is a fictional character


End file.
